walt_disney_animation_studiosfandomcom-20200216-history
Jane Lynch
Jane Marie Lynch (born July 14, 1960) is an American actress, singer and comedian who is best known for her Emmy award-winning role as Sue Sylvester in the Fox musical comedy-drama series Glee from 2009 to 2015 and for being the host of the game show Hollywood Game Night since 2013. Personal life Lynch was born to Eileen Carney and Frank Lynchin, and grew up in Dolton, Illinois. She was raised in a Catholic family and attended Thornridge High School. She has two brothers, Bob and John, and a sister, Julie. Her niece, Meg Doyle, is a production assistant on Glee. Lynch had been married to Dr. Laura Embry for three years before announcing that they would be getting a divorce in 2013. Embry is seeking more than $1.1 million per year in spousal support from Lynch, according to court documents. Lynch and Embry's divorce was finalized in October 2014, with Embry getting $1.2 million in spousal support. Lynch was honored with the Trevor Hero Award for her unwavering support of equality for LGBT people on December 8, 2013. Career Lynch has played roles in comedy films such as Best in Show, The 40-Year-Old Virgin and Role Models, and is also known for her recurring roles on television as lawyer Joyce Wischina on The L Word, Dr. Linda Freeman, Charlie's sarcastic therapist on Two and a Half Men and as Spencer Reid's mother Diana Reid on Criminal Minds. She has appeared on iCarly as Sam's mom, Pam Puckett. She was also a regular on the comedy-drama series Party Down as Constance Carmell; the role garnered her positive critical response. Lynch received a star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame on September 4, 2013 for her work as an actress. Lynch's voiced a character in the FOX series Murder Police, which was picked up for thirteen episodes. The series was canceled by FOX on October 8, 2013. She began to host NBC's Hollywood Game Night in July 2013 and even won an outstanding host Emmy in August 2014. Lynch would star as Amy in the CBS comedy Angel from Hell in 2015 until its cancellation in 2016. Lynch was announced to make a return to Criminal Minds as Diana after a seven year absence. She is set to appear in two episodes that will air in early 2017 for a centric Reid story. Filmography Trivia *She shares her life with two dogs and two cats. She has a Lhasa Apso named Oliva, a Wheaten Terrier named Georgie, a Gray Tabby named Geta and a Red Tabby named Riley. *Her favorite Sue line is "That's what they said about a young man in Chicago in 1871, who thought he'd play a harmless prank on the dairy cow of one Mrs. O'Leary. He successfully ignited its flatulence, and a city burned, William. That young terrorist went on to become the first gay president of the United States, Abraham Lincoln." *She's deaf in her right ear. *She quit in the middle of her first play. *She loves coffee and the first pot in the morning needs to be perfect. She can do it over and over again. *Her dog wears a diaper. *She's afraid of elevators. *She sends her sheets to the cleaners. *She performed all her own singing and guitar playing in A Mighty Wind (2003). *She penned and starred in the award winning play "Oh, Sister, My Sister!" *Her favorite films are The Crossing Guard (1995), Ninotchka (1939), The Big Lebowski (1998), Zoolander (2001), and Private Benjamin (1980). *She's the tallest of her castmates. *She voiced Sergeant Calhoun, a female action game character from the 2012 movie Wreck-It-Ralph. *She made her Broadway debut as Miss Hannigan in a revival of the 1977's musical, ''Annie, ''from May 14 to July 14, 2013. *She guest starred on Disney's Girl Meets World in 2015. * People sometimes call Jane: "Janer" and "Janie." * Her favorite curse word is "f**k a duck" Gallery Jane-lynch-directors-guild-awards-in-los-angeles.jpg 1376230788 Jane-Lynch-angel-awards-cory 2.jpg Category:People Category:Females Category:Producers Category:Voice Actresses Category:Singers Category:American people Category:1960s births Category:1960 births Category:Wreck-It Ralph (franchise) Category:Wreck-It Ralph Category:Ralph Breaks the Internet